Last Snow
by MintMojo
Summary: hari itu bagaikan sudah mereka tunggu... Salju terakhir berhenti turun dan digantikan oleh sakura yang menggugurkan kelopak bunganya [NaruSasu]


**Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : NaruSasu**

**Warning : Yaoi**

**Rated : M**

**•**

**•**

**Last Snow**

**•**

**By : MintMojo**

**•**

**•**

* * *

Pria berambut hitam itu menggeliat tak nyaman dibawah tubuh kekar sang dominan. Tubuh dan jiwanya bagaikan sudah ter-program secara otomatis untuk merespon segala sentuhan yang diberikan oleh pria berkulit tan ini. "Nghh.. Ah.. D-dobe..." Desahan erotis sang pria berambut hitam ini menjadi-jadi saat sang pirang menusukan kedua jarinya kedalam lubang hangat miliknya yang memang sudah meminta untuk disentuh sejak tadi. "Ah.. Nhh..Lebih dalam Naruto.." desahnya seraya memeluk leher sang dominan.

Mengerti jika sang submissive sudah tidak dapat menahan hasratnya lebih lama. Pria pirang bertubuh atletis ini mengangkat tubuh sang submissive dan memasukan kejantanannya dengan satu hentakan. "AKH! N-Naru..."

Tak mau menunggu lebih lama pria berambut pirang ini segera mempercepat temponya. Membuat tubuh sang submissive terlonjak akibat cepatnya tempo tusukan yang ia berikan. "Nhh.. Ah.. S-Sasuke..."

"Ah! Ah! Nhh! Na-Naruto... A-aku hampir..." Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Jemarinya mencengkram erat bahu sang dominan dan pikirannya telah dipenuhi oleh nafsu untuk dipuaskan sang dominan.

Mengerti jika sang submissive sudah tidak bisa menahan hasratnya. Ia mendorong tubuh ramping Sasuke ke atas kasur dan kembali mempercepat temponya. Memelintir puting berwarna kemerahan dan mengocok kejantanan milik sang Uchiha. "Ahh.. Ah... Keluarkan bersama Sasuke..."

"Ah! Ah! N-Naruto! A-aku... Naruto!"

"Nghh... Nhh.. Sasuke!"

Setelah menormalkan deru nafasnya Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto untuk menjauh dari tubuhnya. "Menyingkirlah dariku.." Ucapnya datar.

Naruto terkekeh geli, lalu Ia mendekap tubuh Sasuke dan mengecup bibir sang Uchiha. "Kau ini jahat sekali.. Jika aku mati baru tahu rasa kau.." Ucapnya santai seraya memeluk erat sang Uchiha.

Sasuke terdiam. Sepertinya ucapan yang terlontar dari bibir sang dominan cukup menyita perhatiannya.

"Tidurlah.. Ini sudah larut. Besok kita harus berangkat pagi bukan?"

Sasuke menggangguk. Ia memilih untuk menyetujui perintah sang dominan daripada harus menghadapi senjata Naruto yang biasanya akan tegang kembali dalam hitungan detik.

"Selamat tidur Sasuke.. Aku mencintaimu.." Ucapnya lembut seraya mendekap erat sang Uchiha dan kembali mengecup bibirnya.

.

.

.

"Ahh sial dingin sekali pagi ini.." Protes Naruto seraya melilitkan syal tebal ke lehernya. Statusnya sebagai mahasiswa tingkat akhir membuat pria 21 tahun ini harus bangun lebih pagi untuk menunggu bus yang akan mengantarnya ke salah satu Universitas bergengsi di Konoha.

Bus..?

Ya, jalanan bersalju sering kali membuat ban mobilnya slip. Karena itu pria tampan bertubuh atletis ini sangat enggan untuk membawa mobil pribadi miliknya disaat bersalju dan lebih memilih untuk menaiki kendaraan umum. "Teme.. Kau tidak kedinginan?"

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

Pupil birunya menatap kosong kearah langit. Memperhatikan satu persatu salju yang turun dari atas sana "Cuaca kali ini aneh ya, bunga sakura sudah berbunga tetapi salju masih turun.."

"Hn.. Mungkin ini salju terakhir.." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sepertinya begitu.. Aku akan membeli minuman hangat untukmu" Ucapnya seraya bangkit dari bangku halte dan berjalan kearah tepi jalan.

-VROOOOOM-

'Pelanggaran lalu lintas' ucap sang Uchiha dalam hati saat melihat mobil sedan berwarna hitam menerobos lampu merah.

Huh...

Lampu merah...?

-CKIIIITT-

"NARUTO AWAS!" Teriak Sasuke.

-DRUAAKKK-

.

.

.

[_Konoha Police Station_]

Seorang pria dengan gaya rambut seperti nanas terlihat menaiki tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Ia berlari menuju sebuah pintu kayu yang terletak diujung koridor dan membukanya dengan sedikit paksaan.

-BRAK-

"Kakashi gawat! Pemuda gila itu menabrak seseorang!"

Pria berambut silver yang sedang terduduk santai dengan sebatang rokok ditangannya menoleh kaget kearah pintu. "Apa katamu?"

"Di depan apartemen RasenganZ dia menabrak seorang mahasiswa dan kabur begitu saja. Lalu pria itu langsung tewas di tempat..." Jelas Shikamaru seraya menormalkan deru nafasnya.

"Terlalu!" Geram Kakashi seraya membuang puntung rokok yang terselip diantara jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. Lalu Ia bangkit dari atas kursi dan mengambil mantel tebal berwarna coklat tua yang menggantung di balik pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja ketempat kejadian! Mungkin saja ada yang melihat kemana penabrak sialan itu kabur.." Ucapnya tegas.

"Baiklah! Aku akan ikut!"

.

.

.

[_RasenganZ Apartment_]

Baju serba hitam yang ia kenakan senada dengan warna rambut dan pupil matanya yang tak lepas memandang sebuah foto pria berambut pirang dengan senyum lebarnya berbingkai bunga dan pita merah diletakan diatas meja bersama dengan dupa yang dibakar.

_"Teme..." _

_"..."_

_"Teme..."_

_"..."_

_"Teme..!"_

_"Apa dobe?!"_

_"Aku membawakanmu tomat..."_

_"Hn.."_

_"Mana upahku teme?"_

_"Apa maksudmu?"_

_"Kecupan?"_

_"Mati saja kau!"_

_"Teme kau jahat sekali, tetapi aku mencintaimu.." _

"Sasuke-Sama, ada 2 pria dari kepolisian bisa menemui mereka?" Suara wanita paruh baya dari arah belakang menyadarkan pria bermarga Uchiha ini dari lamunannya.

"Hn.." Gumamnya datar.

"Pemisi Uchiha-san.." Ucap Shikamaru seraya membungkukan tubuhnya.

"Kami turut berduka cita.." Ucap mereka bersamaan.

"Kalian sudah tahu ciri-ciri penabraknya...?"

Sang pria berambut silver terlihat sedikit menundukan wajahnya. "Itulah.. Kami belum temukan.."

Shikamaru melirik kearah Kakashi sebelum membuka mulutnya. "Uchiha-san sebetulnya ini masih rahasia. tetapi sebelum kejadian ini, penabrak itu merebut pistol dari polisi yang berjaga di posnya. Ketika sedang kabur itulah dia menabrak Uzumaki-san.."

Sang Uchiha terdiam. Ia sama sekali tak berniat untuk membuka mulutnya dan mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Sehubungan dengan itu Uchiha-san, mungkin anda melihat wajah sang penabrak?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Sama sekali tidak" ucapnya datar.

Shikamaru menggaruk kepalanya bingung. "Tapi.. Ada seseorang yang bersaksi bahwa setelah dia keluar dari mobilnya lalu kabur, dia sempat menabrakmu.."

Sasuke menoleh. Memandang lekat wajah Kakashi dan Shikamaru. "Saat itu aku terjatuh jadi aku tidak melihatnya.."

Kakashi mengangguk mengerti. Bagaimana pun mengintrogasi seseorang yang sedang berduka bukanlah hal yang mudah. "Ahh.. Baiklah kalau begitu kami pamit dahulu, Ayo Shikamaru..."

"Eh.. Eh? T-tapi Kakashi.."

"Terima kasih Uchiha-san.." Ucap Kakashi seraya menarik paksa lengan Shikamaru dan meninggalkan apartemen yang didominasi oleh warna biru tua dan oranye itu.

.

.

.

[_Konoha Police Station_]

"Ck.. Merepotkan sekali, aku sangat yakin jika Uchiha itu melihatnya. Wajahnya memang sangat tampan, tetapi sifatnya itu menyebalkan..." Ucap Shikamaru seraya menyesap kopi panas dari cangkirnya.

Sang pria berambut silver menggantungkan mantel miliknya di balik pintu. Lalu ia kembali mendudukan dirinya di salah satu sofa empuk tepat disebelah Shikamaru. "Bagaimanapun Uzumaki-san adalah temannya jelas saja jika Uchiha-san masih merasa shock dan tidak melihat wajah penabraknya.."

Shikamaru mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Tapi Kakashi, kudengar Uchiha-san itu bukanlah teman korban. Melainkan kekasihnya.."

"Huh? Benarkah? Kau tahu dari mana berita seperti itu?"

"Para penghuni apartemen lainnya.." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Kehilangan seorang kekasih bukanlah hal mudah. Apalagi jika kau menyaksikan kematiannya tepat didepan matamu..." Ucapnya seraya menghisap sebatang rokok yang terselip dijemari tangannya.

"Ya.. Kau benar Kakashi.."

"Hm.. Baiklah, kalau begitu mari kita simpulkan semua hal yang kita ketahui.." Sang Hatake bangkit dari sofa empuk menuju meja kerja yang terletak disudut ruangan.

"Siap pak!" Ucap Shikamaru seraya mengikuti Kakashi dari belakang.

Dengan secarik kertas dan pena hitam di genggaman tangannya Kakashi terlihat mulai menuliskan beberapa hal penting kedalam kertas kosong itu. "Mobil itu adalah mobil curian. Sidik jari pengemudi sama sekali tidak ditemukan. Polisi penjaga pos yang diserangnya terluka berat dan belum sadar hingga kini.. Di pos tidak ada bekas perkelahian, sepertinya sang pelaku sudah mengenali dengan baik siapa polisi yang berjaga saat itu.." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Hm.. Jadi pelakunya bukan yakuza ya? Melainkan kejahatan yang dilakukan orang awam.." Ucap Shikamaru seraya menganggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"Pistol yang direbut pelaku sepertinya sampai saat ini belum digunakan. Kau harus mencari informasi siapa saja orang-orang yang suka memakai model gun, dari sana kau bisa memeras semua informasinya.."

Shikamaru kembali menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku mengerti Kakashi.."

"Lalu karena ini menyangkut nama baik kepolisian, penyelidikan kasus ini harus dilakukan secara diam-diam.." Ucapnya tegas.

"Lalu, apakah menurutmu sang pelaku akan segera tertangkap..?"

Dengan menghela nafas berat pria berambut silver ini mulai membereskan kertas-kertas yang tergeletak diatas meja kerjanya. "Yang seperti ini biasanya akan sedikit sulit..."

"Begitu rupanya.."

"Shikamaru, tugas barumu adalah menjaga Uchiha-san. Walaupun dia tak ingat. Aku yakin dia melihat sang pelaku, lagipula si pelaku itu bersenjata.." Ucap Kakashi

"Ck.. Merepotkan sekali.."

"Shikamaru!" Bentak sang Hatake.

"B-baiklah.."

.

.

.

[_RasenganZ Apartment_]

"Tidak perlu, Aku tidak membutuhkan itu..." Tolak Sang Uchiha mentah-mentah.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu Uchiha-san, kau tahu kan pelakunya itu bersenjata. Bagaimana jika dia menyerangmu?"

Pria berambut hitam ini kembali terdiam. Terlihat dengan jelas dari raut wajahnya jika ia tidak menginginkan semua hal ini.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjaga diluar.. Namaku Shikamaru, kau bisa memanggilku jika terjadi sesuatu.." Ucap Shikamaru seraya berjalan keluar pintu apartemen.

'Orang aneh, di malam kematian kekasihnya dan hari ini pun tidak terlihat menangis. Walaupun memang seorang laki-laki tidak seharusnya menangis setidaknya ia bisa menunjukan rasa berduka...' Batin Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Permisi.."

Shikamaru menoleh kearah sumber suara. Memandang 2 orang gadis cantik berpakaian serba hitam. "Ah.. Kalian mau mengunjungi Uchiha-san ya?"

Sang gadis berambut pink tersenyum. "Iya.. Aku Haruno Sakura, dan ini temanku Yamanaka Ino. Kami ini teman Naruto dan Sasuke.." ucapnya.

Melihat kesempatan untuk menggali informasi lebih dalam, Shikamaru pun melancarkan aksinya sebagai polisi penyelidik. "Uhh.. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Ah.. tentang Naruto dan Sasuke ya? Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai. Karena itu pun kami ikut prihatin.." Ucap gadis berambut pirang dikuncir satu dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Gadis berambut pink ini terlihat sedikit menundukan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan raut sedih yang jelas terpantul dari paras cantiknya. "Ya.. Sudah sejak lama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. mungkin sekitar 6 tahun yang lalu.. Mereka itu seperti magnet yang tidak bisa di pisahkan.."

Shikamaru menganggukan kepalanya lalu tersenyum. "Terima kasih..." Ucapnya.

"Kalau begitu kami akan mengunjungi Sasuke dahulu.." Ucap Sakura seraya menggandeng lengan Ino dan berjalan menuju apartemen milik Sasuke.

Pria berambut nanas ini kembali menghisap rokok miliknya. Ia tahu jika persoalan ini akan menjadi lebih rumit di bandingkan dengan masalah-masalah yang sudah ia hadapi selama ini. 'Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali...' Batinnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

[_dan esok harinya_]

"Uchiha-san! Uchiha-san!" Teriak Shikamaru.

Merasa namanya di panggil pria berambut hitam ini menoleh. Wajahnya yang tampan dan tubuhnya yang ramping menjadi pusat perhatian para gadis dan juga pria hidung belang disekitarnya.

"Kau mau kemana?! Padahal kematian Naruto belum ada seminggu!" Bentak Shikamaru.

"Itu bukan urusanmu.." Sahutnya datar.

"Apa kau tidak kasihan pada Naruto?"

Seringai tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Akan kukatakan padamu Shikamaru. Aku membenci Naruto. Kau pikir aku bisa mencintai seseorang yang kubenci?" Ucap Sasuke.

"Lalu kenapa kau menjadi kekasihnya?"

"Aku dipaksa..." Ucapnya datar seraya membalikan badan memunggungi Shikamaru.

'Pria aneh, Lalu apa arti ucapan para sahabatmu itu..' Batin Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Dan sekarang aku sudah bebas, apakah salah jika aku ingin menikmati kebebasan hidupku saat ini?" Ucapnya seraya meninggalkan Shikamaru seorang diri dan memilih untuk pergi ke kedai kopi langganannya.

_"Teme..." _

_"..."_

_"Teme..."_

_"..."_

_"Temeee..."_

_"Hn..?"_

_"Bangunlah..."_

_"Ini tengah malam.. Jangan menggangguku..."_

_"Teme... Kau tidak ingat ini hari apa?"_

_"..."_

_"Temee!"_

_"Diamlah dobe..."_

_"Hhh.. Baiklah.. Selamat tidur teme..."_

_"Dobe..."_

_"Hm..?"_

_"Happy Anniversary..."_

_"Eh? Kau ingat?"_

_"Hn.."_

_"dasar kau sialan! Hukuman apa yang pantas untuk pria sepertimu huh..?"_

_"Nghhh.. Nhh.. N-Naruto.."_

_"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke.." _

.

.

.

[_Konoha Police Station_]

"Kau tahu Kakashi?! Uchiha sialan itu mengatakan sekarang dia bebas karena Naruto sudah pergi. Dia itu monster! Aku bodoh karena mengasihaninya.." Ucap Shikamaru seraya menggebrak meja.

Sang hatake melirik kearah anak buahnya yang sedang terselimuti oleh api emosi. "Apa dia serius?"

"Tentu saja..!" Ucap Shikamaru mantap.

"Sudahlah Shikamaru.. Tidak perlu emosi seperti itu dan lagipula aku sudah tahu tempat pelakunya..."

"Benarkah? Tempat pelaku kejahatan?!"

"Jarak antara kompleks apartemen dengan pos polisi tempat direbutnya senjata itu tidak begitu jauh. Pelaku dipastikan terluka saat tabrakan. Setelah diperiksa secara detail ternyata ada bekas darah yang tersisa di kerimbunan dekat apartemen.." Ucapnya berjalan kearah meja kerjanya.

Sang Hatake kembali mengambil secarik kertas dan pena hitam andalannya sebelum melanjutkan kembali perkataanya. "Rupanya, setelah bertabrakan dengan Sasuke dia melarikan diri ke semak-semak itu. Ketika menyadari bahwa minat semua orang tertuju pada kecelakaan dan tak seorang pun memperhatikannya. Dia sembunyikan luka dibalik jaket yang ia kenakan dan memasang wajah tak bersalah.."

Shikamaru mengangguk mengerti setelah mendengar perkataan dari sang kepala polisi berambut silver ini.

"Lalu sambil terus berhati-hati dia pulang kerumahnya cepat-cepat. Tentu saja banyak orang yang sempat berpapasan dengannya tapi tak seorang pun menyadari.." Dengan seringai tipis menghiasi wajah tampan sang Hatake, lalu ia mulai mencatat beberapa point utama kedalam secarik kertas yang masih kosong itu.

"Orang yang wajar terlihat pada jam saat kejadian adalah pelajar, dan pekerja kantoran. Kita akan selidiki lebih selanjutnya..." Ucapnya seraya bangkit dari kursi dan menempelkan secarik kertas penuh catatan itu ke tembok berkas.

-KRIIIIINGG-

Pria berambut silver ini berjalan mendekat kearah telefon dan mengangkatnya. "Ya.. Bagian penyelidik.."

Wajah datarnya tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi cemas. "Apa?"

"Shikamaru! Cepat ke apartemen RasenganZ! Ada orang yang mengobrak-abrik kamar Uchiha-san!" Ucap Kakashi tegas.

.

.

.

[_Apartment RasenganZ_]

"Pelakunya masuk saat aku sedang pergi menjaga Uchiha-san dan saat kami kembali tiba-tiba saja seluruh isi ruangan ini sudah berantakan.." Jelas salah seorang polisi jaga yang sedang bertugas menggantikan Shikamaru.

Pria dengan tataan rambut seperti nanas ini mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan. Pakaian berserakan dimana-mana, piring dan gelas yang pecah, dan beberapa barang elektronik yang sudah tidak lagi berada di posisinya. "Apa tujuannya melakukan semua ini?"

"Apa mungkin ini dilakukan oleh pelaku yang sama?" Tanya sang polisi jaga.

"Mungkin saja, karena seluruh barang berharga tidak ada yang dicuri..." Jelas Shikamaru.

'Aneh, jika ia sedang mencari Sasuke karena wajahnya terlihat lalu untuk apa masuk ke kamar kosong? Apa yang ia cari di dalam kamar ini...?" Batin Shikamaru.

"Cepatlah, kalian menghabiskan waktuku.." Ucap Sasuke.

"Huh? Kau mau pergi keluar lagi?"

"Bukan urusanmu.." Sahutnya.

Api emosi kembali menyulut pria bermaga Nara ini. "Seharusnya kau menyadari situasimu saat ini! Kau ini sedang jadi sasaran oleh pelaku kejahatan yang membunuh kekasihmu!" Bentak Shikamaru.

Tubuhnya menegang dan pupil hitamnya membulat sempurna, namun sesaat kemudian ia sudah bisa mengembalikan raut datar yang selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Aku bosan disini.."

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Pria sepertimu tidak pantas menjadi kekasih Uzumaki-san! Kasihan sekali dia memiliki kekasih sepertimu! Ayo kita pergi.." Bentak Shikamaru.

"T-tapi Shikamaru? Ini giliranmu untuk berjaga.."

"Buat apa?! Aku tidak tahan dengan sifat Uchiha miliknya!"

-BRAK-

Seringai tipis kembali menghiasi wajah sang Uchiha. Pupil matanya melirik kearah foto berbingkai oranye yang tergeletak di lantai. "Polisi bodoh.."

.

.

.

[_Konoha Mall_]

"Sasuke hentikan semua ini! Walaupun kau merasa bosan berada dirumah, kau tidak perlu berpergian setiap hari.." Bentak Shikamaru seraya mengikuti Sasuke dari arah belakang.

Kesal karena di abaikan Shikamaru pun menarik lengan putih sang Uchiha. "Kalau kau seperti ini! Itu Sama saja seperti menantang penjahat itu!"

"Lihatlah sepertinya ini cocok untukmu..." Ucap sang raven seraya mengambil sebuah kemeja berwarna hitam dan menyerahkannya kepada Shikamaru.

"H-hey..!" Ucapnya terbata dengan wajah memerah.

"Kyaaaa! Hentikan Haruto-kun.." Teriak seorang gadis berambut hitam saat di ganggu oleh kekasihnya yang memiliki rambut pirang sama seperti Naruto.

Secara tidak sengaja Shikamaru melirik kearah sang raven. Raut datar dan terkesan angkuh yang selalu menghiasi wajah tampannya sesaat melembut dan terpantul jelas raut kerinduan yang mendalam dari wajah tampan sang Uchiha.

"Kau teringat pada Naruto..?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku tahu selama ini kau berbohong jika kau bilang tidak sedih Sasuke. Para tetangga dan temanmu mengatakan jika hubunganmu dengan Naruto sangatlah erat. Lalu kenapa kau berpura-pura senang saat Naruto tidak ada?"

Sasuke menoleh. Seringai tipis kembali menghiasi wajah pucat miliknya. "Sepertinya kau salah paham Shikamaru.. Aku sangat membenci Naruto, sampai aku tidak bisa membencinya lagi..." Sahutnya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Perlahan Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya kearah sebuah kedai kopi yang terletak di lantai 2 Konoha mall. "Ini semua berawal sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu.. Ayahku yang membawa pulang seorang bocah laki-laki tepat dihari ulang tahunku berkata bahwa mulai saat ini bocah pirang itu akan tinggal bersama kami..."

"Bocah pirang? Maksudmu Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru seraya mengikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

"Hn.." Gumam Sasuke sebelum kembali melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Naruto adalah anak dari rekan bisnis ayahku yang mati akibat kecelakaan lalu lintas. Merasa hutang budi terhadap mereka, ayahku mengadopsi Naruto hitung-hitung untuk menjadi temanku katanya.." Perlahan ia mulai mengaduk kopi hitam seraya memasukan 6 balok gula kedalam cangkirnya.

Shikamaru mengedikan bahunya. Ia tidak menyangka jika Sasuke adalah penyuka makanan manis. "Sasuke.. Kopimu...?"

Tidak memperdulikan ucapan Shikamaru, dengan senyuman tipis disudut bibirnya Sasuke kembali menlanjutkan perkataanya. "Sejak pertama bertemu aku tahu jika kami tidak akan bisa akrab. Rambut pirangnya yang mencolok, matanya yang berwarna biru dan kulit tan miliknya benar-benar berbeda denganku. Ya, aku memang membencinya... Bahkan sangat membencinya..."

"Lalu 2 tahun kemudian semua keluargaku mati akibat pesawat yang mereka tumpangi terjatuh. Aku yang memang sudah mengerti akan dunia bisnis harus meninggalkan bangku sekolahku secara paksa, melanjutkan kewajibanku sebagai pewaris tunggal Uchiha Corp, dan menghabiskan seluruh masa kecilku hanya untuk membiayai seluruh kebutuhan bocah pirang brengsek yang bahkan masih mengompol di tempat tidur!" Ucapnya penuh emosi. Terlihat dari kilatan emosi yang terpantul dari pupil hitam sang Uchiha.

Namun sedetik kemudian emosi sang Uchiha tergantikan oleh raut datar yang selalu menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku tidak meminta ayahku seorang bocah bodoh berambut pirang yang selalu mengikutiku kemana pun aku pergi, berisik, dan menyebalkan. Lalu kenapa aku yang harus menanggung semua ini?"

"Hingga malam itu, aku berniat untuk membunuh Naruto. Pisau di genggaman tanganku sudah kugenggam erat. Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan aku bisa menghabisi nyawanya. Namun sayang, entah apa yang merasuki tubuhku saat itu hingga aku tidak bisa membunuhnya dan tersadar jika aku sangat membenci Naruto, sampai aku tidak bisa membencinya lagi..." Tangan sang Uchiha berhenti mengaduk kopi saat ia berhenti berbicara. Pupil hitamnya memandang lekat Shikamaru dihadapannya.

"Dan soal kopi ini, aku memang tidak menyukai manis. tetapi Naruto tidak bisa meminum kopi hitam tanpa gula yang banyak..." Dengan seringai tipis yang kembali menghiasi wajahnya ia bangkit dari atas kursi dan meninggalkan pria bermarga Nara itu seorang diri.

_"Aku mencintaimu..."_

_"..."_

_"Aku mencintaimu..."_

_"..."_

_"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke..."_

_"Diamlah.. Kau mengganggguku dobe.."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"Aku juga mencintaimu Naruto..."_

_"Hehe... Akhirnya kau mengatakannya juga..."_

_"Dasar bodoh..."_

_"Lihatlah wajahmu memerah teme..."_

_"Diam kau dobe!"_

_"Aku mencintaimu Sasuke..."_

_._

.

.

[_Konoha Police Station_]

"Ck.. Merepotkan sekali..."

Mendengar suara yang familiar dari arah pintu, Kakashi pun menghentikan kegiatan mengetiknya sesaat. "Shikamaru? Bukankah seharusnya kau menjaga Sasuke malam ini?"

Pria bermarga Nara ini mendengus malas. Seluruh tubuh dan pakaian yang ia kenakan basah kuyup karena hujan lebat. "Tidak dengan bajuku yang basah kuyup seperti ini..."

"Hujan memang lebat sekali..." Ucapnya seraya memandang kearah jendela.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan hasil penyelidikan Kakashi?"

"Tidak ada hasil..."

"Eh..? Benarkah..?"

Pria berambut silver ini menghela nafas berat seraya menyesap kopi hitam dari cangkir yang terletak di mejanya. "Aku sudah memeriksa setiap karyawan dan pelajar yang berada disana tepat saat kecelakaan itu terjadi. Tidak ada satupun yang patut dicurigai, sepertinya kita kembali dari awal lagi..."

"Aku pun sama sepertimu Kakashi.." Ucap Shikamaru seraya mengganti pakaiannya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku berpikir jika Sasuke itu kesepian, karena itu ia pergi keluar setiap hari, ternyata bukan.. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang sedang dipikirkannya..." Jelasnya.

Kakashi kembali menghela nafasnya berat. "sepertinya kasus ini akan sedikit sulit dari biasanya Shikamaru.."

Setelah mengganti baju dan mengeringkan rambut pria bermarga Nara ini menyesap kopi hitam milik Kakashi dan berjalan kearah pintu. "Hm.. Kalau begitu aku akan kembali berjaga.."

"Tunggulah sebentar. aku sedang memesan ramen..."

"Ah.. tidak terima kasih aku sudah makan sebelumnya. Kalau begitu aku pamit dahulu.." Ucapnya seraya melambaikan tangan kearah sang bos.

"Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan..."

"Ya!" Teriaknya dari balik pintu.

30 menit kemudian, Kakashi dikagetkan oleh teriakan dari balik pintu. "Ichiraku Ramen!"

Ia berjalan kearah pintu dan membukanya. Mempersilahkan masuk sang pengantar makanan yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak tadi. "Wah sudah datang.. Terima kasih hujan-hujanan masih mau mengantar..."

"Ah tidak apa-apa lagipula hujannya sudah berhenti..." Ucapnya sopan.

Semangkuk ramen panas yang ia terima langsung saja ia lahap dengan nikmatnya. "Tengah malam seperti ini untung saja kedaimu masih buka..."

"Kami memang sengaja membuka kedai hingga larut karena permintaan para pelanggan yang meminta makanannya di antar..."

Seketika pupil mata sang Hatake membulat sempurna ketika mendengar ucapan dari sang pengantar ramen. 'Di antar.. Antaran..? Ah! Pengantar! Orang yang tidak dicurigai oleh siapapun, bahkan polisi pun tidak akan menaruh curiga pada orang yang mengantar sesuatu.. Dan sesuatu yang diantar pagi-pagi adalah...' Batin Kakashi

"PENGANTAR KORAN!" Teriaknya.

.

.

.

[_RasenganZ Apartement_]

"Bagaimana keadan Sasuke?"

"Sejak tadi Uchiha-san hanya berdiam diri di dalam saja..." Jawab sang polisi jaga yang sedang menikmati se-cup kopi miliknya didepan apartemen milik sang Uchiha.

"Hujan memang membuat siapa pun menjadi malas, bahkan untuk seorang Uchiha.." Ejek Shikamaru.

Ia melepaskan mantel tebal miliknya dan menepuk bahu sang polisi jaga. "Pulang dan beristirahatlah. Aku akan menjaga Sasuke malam ini.."

"Baik Shikamaru-san kalau begitu aku pulang dahulu..." Ucapnya semangat seraya sedikit berlari meninggalkan apartemen mewah itu.

Pria bermarga Nara ini memandang pohon sakura yang terletak di sisi kanan bangunan. 'Kenapa masih dingin ya, padahal sakura sudah mekar...' Batinnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

[_Newsagent_]

-TOK...TOK...TOK...-

"Tolong buka pintunya..." Ucap Kakashi.

Seorang pria paruh baya terlihat membuka pintunya dengan takut-takut. "A-ada apa ini...?"

"Hatake Kakashi polisi bagian penyelidik. Tidak perlu panik pak tua. Aku hanya ingin bertanya padamu..." Ucapnya tegas seraya menunjukan tanda pengenal yang hanya dimiliki oleh para polisi.

"B-baiklah..." Sahutnya seraya mempersilahkan Kakashi masuk kedalam rumahnya yang merangkup sebagai tempat penyimpanan koran-koran.

"Siapa yang mengantar koran untuk pos polisi disekitar sini...?"

"I-itu.. Dia sudah keluar.." Ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Keluar?"

Ia terlihat menimbang-nimbang untuk memberikan informasi lengkap sang mantan anak buah. Tetapi death glare sang Hatake ternyata cukup ampuh untuk menakuti pria paruh baya ini. "S-sebetulnya aku memecatnya, karena ia sering bolos bekerja. sewaktu ada kejadian didepan kompleks apartemen. Dia sama sekali tidak mengantar satu koran pun, pergi begitu saja entah kemana dan semua pelanggan mengeluh padaku..."

"Apakah kau memiliki alamat tempat tinggalnya?"

"T-tentu saja. Alamatnya di apartemen RasenganZ, tempat kecelakaan itu.."

"Brengsek...!" Bentak Kakahi seraya berlari menuju apartemen RasenganZ dan meninggalkan pria paruh baya yang masih gemetar ketakutan. 'Sekarang aku tahu kenapa si pelaku bisa dengan mudahnya masuk apartemen Uchiha-san secepat itu. Dan sekarang ia pasti sedang mengamati Uchiha-san. Tetapi biarpun saat itu Uchiha-san terjatuh. Apa benar ia tidak mengenali jika si pelaku adalah tetangganya sendiri? Dan lagi jika Uchiha-san tahu ia dalam bahaya kenapa ia berpergian setiap hari?!' Batin Kakashi.

.

.

.

[_RasenganZ Apartment_]

Sasuke terlihat menghampiri Shikamaru yang sedang berjaga didepan kamarnya dengan membawa secangkir kopi hitam di tangannya.

Menyadari kehadiran sang Uchiha, Shikamaru pun menghentikan kegiatan asiknya bersama sebuah buku tebal bersampul coklat tua. "eh? Sasuke..?"

Sang Uchiha tersenyum seraya menyerahkan secangkir kopi yang sengaja ia buatkan khusus untuk Shikamaru. "Ambilah.." Ucapnya.

"T-terima kasih.." Ucap Shikamaru dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau tidak lelah setiap hari menjagaku...?" Tanya Sasuke seraya memandang kearah pohon sakura yang terletak di sisi kanan apartemen.

Sesaat Shikamaru merasakan jantungnya berdebar lebih cepat. Rambut dan pupil mata khas Uchiha yang berwarna hitam pekat sangat kontras dengan kulit putihnya yang terkena sinar rembulan di malam itu. "Huh..? Tidak tidak tidak.." Ucapnya seraya menggelengkan kepala.

Sasuke mengerenyitkan alisnya bingung. "Kau kenapa..?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa.." Jawabnya terbata seraya menenggak habis kopi hitam untuk menetralisir rasa gugupnya.

-PRAANKK-

Cangkir kopi itu meluncur mulus dari tangan sang Nara. Tubuh tegapnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi lemas dan kakinya tidak mampu lagi untuk menumpu seluruh berat badannya. "S-Sasuke..kau.. Men..cam..purkan o..bat ke..dalam.. Kopi..."

Sasuke tersenyum. "Maafkan aku Shikamaru, Aku ingin kau tidur sebentar saja.."

"K..kau..ini...se..dang..dalam..ba..haya.."

"Tidak jadi soal. Sudah tidak jadi soal..." Ucap Sasuke datar seraya meninggalkan Shikamaru yang hampir tidak sadarkan diri.

"S..SASUKE!..." Teriak Shikamaru sebelum kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

'Sial! Semoga belum terlambat. Jika dugaanku itu benar, Maka Uchiha-san...' Batin Kakashi seraya berlari menuju apartemen sang Uchiha.

"Huh? Bukankah itu Shikamaru?" Ucapnya saat melihat Shikamaru tergeletak tepat didepan pintu masuk apartemen. "Oi.. Shikamaru! Shikamaru!"

Perlahan Shikamaru membuka matanya. Memandang sesosok pria yang sangat familiar dengan rambut silver khas miliknya. "Ngh..."

"Kau terluka..?"

Mencoba memaksakan untuk memulihkan kesadarannya. Sang Nara pun terlonjak kaget dan menarik lengan Kakashi. "Kakashi! Sasuke dalam bahaya..!"

"Aku tahu.. Kau bisa berjalan?" Tanya Kakashi seraya merangkul pria berambut nanas itu.

"Ya.. Aku baik-baik saja.." Ucapnya yakin.

Kakashi mengangguk mengerti "ayo cepat.." Ucapnya seraya berlari kearah halaman depan apartemen.

Pupil mata sang Nara membulat sempurna saat melihat seorang pria dengan sebilah pisau digenggaman tangannya yang siap menusuk sang Uchiha. "Sasuke! Dibelakangmu!"

Dengan cepat Sasuke menoleh. Ia menarik pistol dari saku celana dan mengarahkanya kepada sang pria yang hampir saja menikamnya.

-DOOORR-

Tembakan pertama...

-DOOORR-

Tembakan ke dua...

-DOOORR-

Tembakan ke tiga...

-DOOORR-

Tembakan ke empat...

-DOOORR-

Tembakan ke lima...

-DOOORR-

Tembakan ke enam...

Setelah melihat pria itu tewas bersimbah darah dihadapannya Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum kearah Shikamaru dan Kakashi. Senyuman tulus yang tidak pernah lagi menghiasi wajahnya setelah kematian Naruto. "Terima kasih..." Ucapnya seraya menitikan air mata dan mengarahkan pistol itu ke pelipisnya.

"SASUKE! JANGAN!"

-DOOORR-

.

.

.

.

.

Pakaian serba hitam, sebuah foto berbingkai bunga berwarna biru tua dihiasi oleh pita merah diletakan persis disebelah dupa yang beraroma menyengat.

Kakashi menghela nafasnya berat. Seakan masih tidak percaya akan apa yang ia lihat tadi malam. "Aku tidak menyangka jika pada akhirnya akan seperti ini..."

"Aku pun juga berpikiran sama..." Sahutnya seraya menatap kosong kearah langit.

"Nara-san...?"

Shikamaru menoleh, menatap kedua gadis yang tak asing lagi bagi dirinya. "Sakura? Ino? Ada apa..?"

"Ini untukmu..." Ucapnya seraya menyerahkan sebuah amplop biru berukuran sedang. "2 hari yang lalu Sasuke menitipkan surat ini padaku..."

"Sasuke...?" Ucapnya seraya mengambil amplop biru tua dari tangan Sakura.

"Ya.. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu..." Ucapnya seraya membungkukan badan.

'Surat? Sasuke..?' Batin Shikamaru.

Dengan cekatan tangan itu merobek sudut amplop. Mengambil secarik kertas bertuliskan tangan rapih dari dalam sana dan membacanya.

'_Maafkan aku Shikamaru.. Aku sudah tahu sejak lama jika pria itu tinggal tepat di sebelah apartemen kami, aku tidak pernah bisa melupakan wajahnya. saat bertabrakan denganku ia menjatuhkan pistol dari genggaman tangannya tepat dihadapanku. Aku mengambil pistol itu dan kusimpan disaku celanaku. Setiap hari aku menantinya keluar. Aku ingin membunuh pemuda yang telah membuat Naruto pergi untuk selamanya. Aku memang berbohong padamu Shika... Aku mencintai Naruto bahkan lebih dari mencintai diriku sendiri. Dan setelah dia tidak ada lagi di sisiku. Bagaimana aku bisa hidup? Selain bersumpah untuk membalas dendam sebelum akhirnya mengakhiri hidupku. Terima kasih karena telah menjaga dan menolongku Shikamaru...'_

"Ck, Merepotkan sekali..."

"Shika..?" Kakashi melirik kearah sang Nara yang meremas kertas putih itu seraya menundukan wajahnya.

"Semuanya memang diarahkan untuk menghadapi sang pelaku.. Ia berusaha menjadi sasaran, karena itu pergi keluar setiap hari. Berpura-pura tidak mencintai kekasihnya.. Aku ini bodoh sekali Kakashi.. Aku merasa gagal sebagai seorang polisi penyelidik. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti Sasuke. Aku tidak mengerti betapa sedihnya dia.. Betapa dia mencintai kekasihnya itu..."

Kakashi tersenyum lembut. Ia menepuk perlahan kepala pria yang berstatus sebagai anak buahnya itu. "Pasti mereka berdua sekarang sudah bertemu kembali di surga dan bersama-sama selamanya..."

Shikamaru terdiam. Belaian lembut dikepalanya terasa sangat nyaman dan membuat pria berumur 29 tahun ini tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya.

Bahkan di hari itu... Salju terakhir berhenti turun dan digantikan oleh Sakura yang mengugurkan kelopak bunganya.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

* * *

Awalnya mau buat yang bergenre supernatural + romance dengan happy ending. Tapi otak bodoh saya me-reset semua alur cerita yang sudah saya buat kira 45% itu dan jadilah ff Last Snow ini. maaf ya Happy endingnya nanti nyusul deh (^^;) ngomong2 saya fansnya Kakashi dan Shikamaru jadi jangan heran dan bosen kalo di setiap ff saya yang melibatkan tokoh lain pasti saya gaetnya ya Kakashi sama Shika hohoho.

Anyway yang belum tau saya ganti pen name sekarang saya mau kasih tau nih. Hehe saya ngerasa lebih suka dengan pen name yang sekarang daripada yang dulu a.k.a RottenCytus. Kalau gitu saya pamit dulu Adios!


End file.
